


Saved

by BabyfaceSoh



Series: Random One Shots [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), IT (2017)
Genre: A lot of random characters, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, I have nothing to write so I wrote this, One Shot, Parody of the "It" movie, not gonna keep this writing style, part one of this "It" parody, tried another writing style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyfaceSoh/pseuds/BabyfaceSoh
Summary: Kara's a target for female bullies because there's a rumour flying around that she's a slut. Connor steps in to stop the girls.But Kara has a dark secret that she doesn't dare to tell anyone.(Literally a parody of the movie "It". Will continue this one shot in a different work but WON'T continue the writing style. I'm gonna continue my dialogue style.)





	Saved

_RING~_

Classes have finally ended. Connor came out of the lecture hall of the university with his bunch of friends. Being a popular boy does have its benefits.

“Yo, Connor, who do you think I should bang? Kat or Heather?” said Alex, one of Connor’s closest friend.

“I don’t know, you’re the one that’s gonna do it.”

“Come on, just help me. We all know you have the most experience with women.”

A friend of Connor’s, Larry, joined in the conversation, “Yeah. Think of how many girls he banged.”

“I just did one girl. My girlfriend.”

“Kara? She’s hot.” John, another one in the group responded. Connor stared at him.

“What did you say?” he asked.

“N-Nothing.”

“We still can’t believe that you only have one girlfriend up until now.” Martin, a friend from Connor’s childhood said. Connor rolled his eyes.

Alex asked a little impatiently, “So you gonna help me, Connor?”

“It depends on if you want it to be a one night stand or a long term relationship like me.”

“I guess a one night stand.”

“Then I suggest Kat. She won’t kill you like Heather.”

“Thanks a lot, Connor.”

“Alex, you player,” John said.

“What? I like to try different types.” He defended. They continued talking.

**BATHROOM**

Kara sat on the toilet. A girl came and kicked the door of the stall.

“I know you’re in there, Kara! Are you in there alone, or you have half the guys in the university with you, huh slut?” Alexia, the school bully said angrily.

“It’s just rumours, Alexia,” Kara said calmly.

“Oh yeah? Well, it’s real rumours, you little shit.”

“Am I a slut or a little shit? Make up your mind,” she said.

“You’re trash. At least you’ll smell better.”

Kara looked up and saw the trash bag. She quickly took her bag and covered her. The girls poured the bag of trash. After that, they laughed at her. Kara put down her bag and started to tear up.

**HALLWAY**

The guys were walking while chatting. Suddenly, Connor stopped.

“Woah, you okay, man?” Alex said, checking up on Connor since he looked weird. He looked towards the bathroom.

“You saw something?” one of the guys asked.

Connor ordered, “You guys wait here.”

He went to the bathroom.

“What’s his problem?” John asked.

“Nothing can make him like this except one person,” answered Larry.

“Kara,” Alex added.

**BATHROOM**

The girls were laughing at Kara when Connor came in.

“Oh! Hey Connor~” Alexia said as soon as she saw him. The girls put on an innocent mask, but Connor saw through it. He went to the stall Kara was in and gently knocked.

“Kara…?” Connor gently spoke.

“Go…away…”

Connor could hear the faint voice of his girlfriend.

“Kara, it’s me, Connor.”

“Just…go…”

“Please…open the door…”

After a while, the door opened. Connor saw that Kara looked like she was crying. He gently placed his hand on her cheek.

“Oh, look at what they’ve done to you…” said Connor, having a sad frown on his face on seeing his own girlfriend like this. He used his thumb to wipe away a tear from her face.

“Let’s get you cleaned up at my place, hm?” he suggested. Kara nodded slightly. He smiled. He took off his jacket and placed it on her.

“Come on.”

Connor wrapped his arms around Kara. They walked out together.

“What the _fuck_?!” Alexia swore.

**HALLWAY**

“They’re taking a while,” Martin said.

Larry guessed, “They’re probably sucking each other’s face off.”

They laughed.

“What’s so funny?”

They turned to the voice and saw Connor with Kara under his arm.

“Nothing, Connor,” Alex reassured.

“If you say so. Come on, my house.”

They went to Connor’s house.

**Anderson Residence**

Connor opened the door and they went in.

“Hey, dad.” Connor waved.

Hank greeted, “Hello son.”

“You guys go up to my room first,” ordered Connor.

“What? You wanna make out with your girlfriend first?” Alex questioned. Connor stared at him.

“W-We’ll get going to your room,” he stuttered. The boys hurried up the stairs.

Connor gently spoke, “Come on.”

He brought Kara to the kitchen.

**KITCHEN**

“Sit down,” he ordered. Kara sat down on the chair. He took some medical supplies and kneeled in front of her. He started applying the ointment on the wounds. He questioned, “What happened?”

“It’s the rumour’s fault. They keep thinking that I’m a slut,” she replied with a tiny hint of anger in her voice.

“You’re not a slut.”

“They don’t think that.”

Connor finished putting on medications on her legs. He looked up at Kara.

“You have cuts on your face,” he said as he gently touched it. He got up, picked Kara up, sat down and placed her on his lap.

“Hold still, my love.”

Kara sat still. Connor started putting on ointment on the cuts.

“I can’t believe I let those annoying girls hurt you like this,” he said softly with sadness in his voice.

She reassured him, “It’s alright. It’s nothing serious.”

“It is serious. You’re my girlfriend. I wouldn’t want to see you hurt.”

Once he finished, he used his hand to make her look at him.

“If they hurt you, tell me. I’ll deal with them,” he said.

Kara nodded. He smiled and pulled her into a kiss. After a while, they broke the kiss. They heard something coming from the stairs. They looked in the direction.

“Oh, shit,” said Alex.

“The _fuck_?!” Connor swore.

**CONNOR’S ROOM**

They went into his room and Connor closed the door. He brought Kara to his laptop. He sat down and let her sit on his lap.

“Can we play with your PS4?” Alex asked.

Connor agreed, “As long as you don’t break it.”

The boys cheered.

_AFTER 15 MINUTES_

Kara got off his lap.

Connor ordered, “Balcony.”

Kara nodded as she walked to the balcony. Connor got up from the chair and followed her. He closed the balcony door.

“Finally, some alone time,” he said as he let out a sigh. He sat down and she sat in between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gently pecked her neck.

“Stop it…” she ordered softly.

“Never~” Connor playfully teased.

“Connor,” she said. He grazed her neck to her ear with his mouth and licked it.

“Stop,” she ordered like it would stop him.

“No~” he playfully disagreed. Kara turned her head so she was facing him.

“I said stop it,” she ordered again.

“What’re you gonna do, my love?” he looked at her with his puppy dog eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Don’t forget that I know your weakness,” Kara whispered in his ear, making him blush bright red. He moaned softly so only he and she can hear, “Kara…”

“What…?”

Connor moaned, “Stop it…”

“No~” she mocked him. Connor accidentally moaned a little too loudly. The balcony door suddenly opened and four heads poked out.

Alex questioned, “You guys having sex or something?”

“N-nothing,” Connor started to blush furiously. Kara just giggled.

_AFTER HALF AN HOUR_

Connor and Kara laid on the bed watching the boys play games and screaming at each other. She laid her head on his chest while he placed his arm under her shirt and wrapped it around her waist.

Alex confidently said, “You can’t beat me.”

Larry said back, “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“We’ll see.”

_AFTER THREE MINUTES_

“I told you I’ll win!” Alex cheered.

Larry swore, “ _Fucking_ hell!”

The couple laughed.

Alex suddenly said, “I remembered something!”

“What?” John asked. Alex turned to Connor.

“Connor, you owe me a game.”

“Nah, I’m not feeling it today.”

“Just one.”

Connor looked at Kara. He smirked.

Connor finally agreed, “Alright.”

The two got off the bed.

“But…”

Connor whispered something in Kara’s ear. After a while of thinking, she nodded.

Connor said, “Who wins this game gets to make out with Kara.”

Alex felt unsure, “You sure? I mean, she’s yours.”

“I’m saying that is because I know I’ll win.”

“Alright. I’ll win and make out with one of the hottest girls in the university. Easy,” Alex seemed confident of himself. He took a game controller. Connor spread his legs and let Kara sit in between them. He took a controller.

“Get ready to watch us have sex,” Connor confidently said.

Alex defended, “I think you meant to watch me and Kara have sex.”

Connor stared at him.

“Just start the game.”

They started playing.

_AFTER THREE MINUTES_

“In your face!” Connor cheered.

“God, dang it,” Alex sighed.

Connor put down the game controller. He spun Kara around so she was facing him. He wrapped her legs around his waist.

He smirked, “Now, my reward.”

Connor leaned in and started kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck while his hands crept under her shirt.

Alex watched in disgust, “Why did I agree to this?”

John replied, “I don’t know, man.”

Martin answered, “One of the explanations is that you always think that you’ll win.”

Larry sarcastically added, “The other one is that you’re just a pure dumbass.”

After a very, very long while, the couple broke the kiss.

“Love you,” he whispered in her ear.

“Love you too,” she whispered back.

Alex said in disgust, “Alright, we don’t need any more of this torture.”

The two looked at Alex.

Connor sarcastically answered, “You agreed to this, you suffer the consequences.”

He let Kara go. She turned back in front.

She said to Connor, “I gotta go home.”

“Aw, really?”

“Yeah. My father’s…expecting me…” she looked down.

“Let me walk you to your place then.”

“Alright,” she agreed. They stood up.

“Try not to break anything in the house, guys,” Connor told the guys.

Alex answered, “We won’t.”

Connor exited his room with Kara.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_~END~_ **


End file.
